Question: $ {5\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -1 \\ 3 \\ 0 \end{array} \right]=}$
Explanation: The Strategy To multiply a matrix by a scalar, we multiply each term of the matrix by the scalar. Multiplying each term $ {\begin{aligned}5\cdot \left[\begin{array}{rr} {-1} \\ {3} \\ {0} \end{array}\right]&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} 5\cdot{-1} \\ 5\cdot{3} \\ 5\cdot{0} \end{array}\right] \\\\&=\left[\begin{array}{rr} {-5} \\ {15} \\ {0} \end{array}\right]\end{aligned}}$ Summary ${5\cdot \left[ \begin{array}{cc} -1 \\ 3 \\ 0 \end{array} \right]=\left[ \begin{array}{cc} -5 \\ 15 \\ 0 \end{array} \right]}$